


Danny Recovers

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations as Danny recovers from his broken leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Recovers

Jackson was ready to scream! He wished a million times Danny had that damn cast off his leg. Dr. Chapman told them it would be at least six more weeks. To Jackson, it sounded like six more years! He knew it wasn't Danny's fault that he got hurt, and he truly felt sorry for the guy, but Danny was starting to get on everyone's nerves. His demands knew no end it seemed. He was always wanting Jackson or Don to fetch him this, or bring him that, and it was starting to get old.

To Don's credit, he helped out in the evenings after work. He would help Danny get a shower (he'd had the idea to wrap Danny's cast in plastic wrap and rigged a way for Danny to shower without getting his leg wet), and he did so many other things for Danny just to help out. He could tell Daddy was about at the end of his rope, and was doing everything he could to take some of the pressure off of him. 

Sometimes at night when he was supposed to be in bed, Don would go to Daddy's room and just talk with him. They talked about the situation with Danny and how it was a strain because Danny was being such a brat (Don's words, not Daddy's). Daddy told him that he didn't realize what he was in for when the doctor said six more weeks. That gave Don and idea, but he kept it to himself for the time being. Daddy asked if he wanted to sleep with him, but Don knew that Daddy was just too tired from dealing with Danny to have any fun.

The next morning found Jackson still tired, Danny demanding, and Don pissed. Jackson was trying to get breakfast ready when Danny started bitching because the food wasn't coming fast enough to suit him. Don told Danny to stop his bitching and calm down. Shocked that Don would talk to him that way, Danny was actually quiet. Jackson never said a word, he just kept cooking. Danny looked at Jackson expecting a reprimand for Don, but none came. Don finished his breakfast, kissed his Daddy goodbye, and left for the precinct.

Confused, Danny couldn't understand why Daddy didn't scold Don for being rude to Danny. Usually, when one was rude to the other, Daddy made the rude one apologize. He wanted to ask Daddy about it, but thought better of it because Daddy seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood himself. Danny ate his breakfast, and while he was doing do, Daddy was making a list of things they needed from the market. He asked Danny if there was anything special he wanted, but Danny said the usual stuff was fine.

Jackson showered, dressed, and got ready to go to the market. He asked Danny if he would be alright long enough for him to run his errands, and Danny said he would. Jackson left Danny alone with his thoughts. Danny thought about earlier when Don snapped at him at breakfast, and how Daddy never said a word. That was very unusual indeed. Something was up, but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was. Little did he know that he would find out before the day was over!

 

When Don arrived home that evening, he could sense that something was up. Danny was being his usual noisy self, but Daddy was quiet. Don kissed Danny and went to the kitchen for a beer. He kissed Daddy and asked if he was okay. Jackson just looked toward the living room and rolled his eyes. Don went into the living room to try and quiet Danny down some while Jackson finished cooking dinner. Before that could happen, Danny started up asking when dinner was going to be ready because he was hungry. Neither Danny nor Don was prepared for what happened next. Jackson slammed a plate down on the counter hard enough to break it and told Danny he was working as fast as he could. He went on to say that if Danny thought he could get it ready faster, then have at it. Jackson stormed from the kitchen, went to his bedroom and slammed the door hard enough to crack it down the middle. Danny and Don both sat there in shock, neither saying a word.

“What the hell was that all about?”

“I wonder, Danny.....”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You finally pushed Daddy over the edge.....”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, let's break it down..... your demands, your whining, your bratty behavior..... you know, things like that.”

“I'm not demanding, and I don't whine.....”

“Like hell you don't! You whine about dinner not being ready when you think it should be, you whine when you want attention...... hell, since you came home from the hospital you've whined about every damn thing under the sun! It's gotten old, Messer!”

Danny sat there for a moment thinking about what Don said. He knew every bit of it was true. The problem lay in the fact that Danny was afraid that if he didn't keep at least some focus on himself, nobody would pay attention. Now he found that wasn't the case, and he was ashamed of himself for being the brat Don accused him of being. Jackson and Don both went out of their way for him because he was hurt, and yet he acted like it wasn't enough. He knew he needed to apologize and explain because he had disrespected his Daddy and Donnie …....

“Donnie, I want you to know that I really am sorry for doing the things I've done lately.....”

“I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Danny...... you need to apologize to Daddy because he's the one who's put up with your shit the most......”

“Do you think he'll listen to me?”

“Not right now...... you couldn't pay me to walk down that hall and knock on his door right now....”

“When should I try to talk to him?”

“I don't know, but you need to do it. Let him cool off a bit before you try to approach him.....”

Don got up, went to his room, and shut the door. Danny sat there alone on the sofa, thinking about what Don had said. He knew Don was right about how he'd acted, and about Daddy. He loved his Daddy so much, and now he was afraid that he'd ruined all of that. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to find a way to tell Daddy how sorry he was. He never heard the door to Jackson's room open, nor did he hear Jackson come down the hall. Jackson walked up behind the sofa and put his hands on Danny's shoulders and said: “Doodle, please don't cry....” That made Danny cry even harder, so Jackson walked around the sofa and sat down next to his boy.....

“Daddy, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to make you mad, and I promise I won't do it again.....”

“Hush, Doodle.... it's gonna be okay....... I accept your apology, but I feel the need to talk to you about a couple of things........”

“What is it, Daddy?”

“I know what happened to you wasn't your fault. It was an accident, plain and simple. But since you've been home, you've acted like I'm the maid instead of your Daddy, and that's not fair. Your demands and your thinking that you're entitled have got to stop. I'll do everything I can to help, but now that you're on the mend, you need to meet me halfway.....”

“I promise I'll do whatever I can, Daddy.....”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes, sir......”

“Okay...... call a pizza in, and I'll go get Don......”

Jackson went and knocked on Don's door. He heard Don say “Come In”, so he opened the door. Don was laying on his bed reading. Jackson sat down beside him and Don sat up and pulled him into an embrace.....

“I take it you talked to Danny?”

“Yes....”

“And?”

“I told him what was on my mind, and he promised to start doing more to meet me halfway.....”

“Good..... I feel bad that it took you going off for him to see what he was doing wrong, but maybe now things will change.....”

“I hope so..... I had him call in a pizza so we could at least try to have dinner.....”

“Pizza sounds good, but I'd rather have you for dinner.....”

“I bet you would, you little perv!”

Don and Jackson went into the living room to wait for the food. When it arrived, the three men sat down together, ate, and had a good conversation. Everyone went to bed that night feeling better than they had for a long time. Starting the next day, Danny kept his word about trying to to more for himself. There were some things he still couldn't do, but that didn't keep him from trying.

When the time came for the cast to come off, no one was more excited than Danny. When Dr. Chapman finished, Danny took a few tentative steps and said his leg felt good. The doctor examined it, and did x-rays just to make sure. Everything came back fine, and Danny was given a clean bill of health. That night, he and his Donnie and his Daddy the time of their lives. So much so that Danny was a bit sore the next morning!

THE END


End file.
